Telling Renee, I'm engaged!
by pale-but-not-a-vampire
Summary: Edward and Bella fly to Florida to break the news of their engagement to Bella's mom...How will she react? Post-Eclipse. T for safety.


**Twilight and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I hope this story hasn't been done before. If it has, sorry, but this is how I think Bella tells Renee.**

**More chapters to come, if you like it and review it!!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mom!" I called out happily after I stumbled off the plane with Edward. I spotted my mother almost immediately, standing there with Phil. Edward's arms loosened from around my waist, so I was free to run to my mom.

She ran to me too, just as enthusiastically, and wrapped me in her arms. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. I was worried for a minute, remembering what I came here for…to tell her about our engagement. I swallowed.

"It's so good to see you Bella!" She cried into my shoulder. When we broke apart, Edward had snaked his hand back around my middle. "You too, Edward." She added with a knowing smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Renee turned to look at Phil, standing a few feet behind us, looking awkward. "Phil, this is Edward, Bella's…boyfriend. Edward, this is my husband, Phil."

"It is nice to meet you." Edward said respectfully, walking fluidly to his new acquaintance. He offered Renee's husband a pale, perfect hand to shake. Phil took it…but I didn't miss his small recoil when he touched Edward—probably because he was so cold. I smirked.

"…nice to finally meet the man who makes little Bella so happy." Phil answered. Wow, I was gonna have to have a little talk with Mom later, about how much she shared with Phil.

Edward came back to me, and grabbed my hand. We followed Renee and Phil to baggage claim, and Edward got our small suitcases.

"So, Bella, Edward…" Renee started, getting our full attention. We were at the car now. "I'll just put your bags in the trunk, and when we get home, I have a little surprise for you both. So don't go inside before me, Okay?"

"Sure, Mom." I replied as we climbed into the car. Phil drove a red Jeep, not nearly as big as Emmett's. I was busy wondering what Renee meant about a surprise, when I felt Edward's lips at my ear.

"She knows, Bella. As I said before, your mother is very perceptive." I shivered. Not only because his breath was icy, but because his lips were so close to my face. I was dazed for a moment, then it registered in my slow, human brain. _She knows?!_

"What do you mean _she knows_?" I demanded in a whisper, looking straight into Edward's butterscotch eyes. He grinned, then started to explain in his perfect, musical voice.

"She knew something was up the moment you told her we were coming for a visit. Of course Renee, having the fantastic imagination that she does, already thought we had wed…in Vegas." He chuckled, and I frowned.

Was she angry? Telling Charlie had been hard, but I was dreading revealing my engagement to Renee. My Dad took it rather well—he only yelled for a few seconds. But my mother? What would she think?

Edward must have read the worry on my face, because he pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Silly Bella." He murmured into my hair. "Don't worry—Renee _was_ a little angry at first. However, she now sees how complex and deep our relationship is…and Renee knows you will be impeccably happy with me." He sounded smug now as he reassured me.

Edward pulled me away from his chest, so that I was facing him. He tilted my chin up slightly, and pressed his icy lips to mine. My heart fluttered pathetically in my chest, and all of a sudden, I felt heat. Heat? With Edward? Someone must have cracked a window…

Renee cleared her throat loudly, standing in the open car door. Edward and I reluctantly broke apart. I smiled sheepishly at my mother, my cheeks burning. I thought I heard Edward chuckle under his breath. He unbuckled his and my seatbelt.

We were parked in the driveway of Renee and Phil's new house. I hadn't noticed that the car stopped. I was too…_busy._

"We're here." Renee announced, shaking her head and smiling.

**Sorry I had to stop there!! Chap 2 is in progress!**


End file.
